theisticsatanismwikiaorg-20200213-history
The Teitan Press
The Teitan Press is a small publishing house specialising in books by and relating to Aleister Crowley, and to scholarly works on the occult. History The Teitan Press was founded in Illinois in 1985 by Martin P. Starr and his business partner, Frank Winston. It was started with the aim of producing quality editions of works by and about Aleister Crowley.See: "Caxtonians Collect: Martin Starr." Interview by Robert McCamant. Caxtonian, Volume XVI, No. 7, July 2008, p. 11. http://www.caxtonclub.org/reading/2008/jul08.pdf Between 1987 and 2003 they produced eight books. Five were new editions of works by Crowley: "Konx om Pax," "Snowdrops from a Curate's Garden," "The Winged Beetle," "The Scented Garden," his translation of Charles Baudelaire's "Little Poems in Prose," and two were first printings of books by Crowley: "The Scrutinies of Simon Iff," and "Golden Twigs." They also published Starr's biography of W. T. Smith, "The Unknown God." In December 2006, Starr and Winston passed control of The Teitan Press to Weiser Antiquarian Books.See: "About the Teitan Press": http://www.teitanpress.com The new owners maintained the press's special emphasis on Crowley books, but broadened the scope to include scholarly studies on other aspects of the Western Hermetic tradition.Quoted from the dustjacket of Colin D. Campbell, A Concordance to the Holy Books of Thelema, Teitan Press, (2008). In 2007 they published Frater Shiva's controversial account of his life in the infamous "Solar Lodge" occult group: "Inside Solar Lodge, Outside the Law." Since then they have published nineteen more books. Teitan Press Books Teitan Press publications are hard-cover books, cloth bound and sewn, printed on low-acid paper, and a number incorporate color and black and white plates, photographic reproductions of original manuscripts etc. Due to the specialized nature of their subject matter, all have had relatively small print-runs, and the more recent volumes have been issued as numbered, limited editions.http://teitanpress.com/ As a consequence they have a tendency to sell out faster than some mass-market works, and many of their early publications are now collector's items. Bibliography of Books Published by The Teitan Press. Aleister Crowley, "Scrutinies of Simon Iff," (1987 1988) edited by Martin P. Starr. Aleister Crowley, "Golden Twigs," (1988 1989) edited by Martin P. Starr. Aleister Crowley, "Snowdrops from a Curate's Garden," (1986) edited by Martin P. Starr. Aleister Crowley, "Konx om Pax," (1990) edited by Martin P. Starr. Aleister Crowley, "The Scented Garden," (1991) edited by Martin P. Starr. Aleister Crowley, "The Winged Beetle," (1992) edited by Martin P. Starr. Charles Baudelaire, "Little Poems in Prose," (1995). Translated by Aleister Crowley, edited by Martin P. Starr. Martin P. Starr, "The Unknown God: W.T. Smith and the Thelemites," (2003) Frater Shiva, "Inside Solar Lodge, Outside the Law," (2007) Frederick Hockley, "Complete Book of Magic Science," (2008), with an Introduction by Dietrich Bergman. John 'Jack' Whiteside Parsons, "Three Essays on Freedom," (2008). With an Introduction by Hymenaeus Beta. Hermann Gollancz (Editor), "Sepher Maphteah Shelomoh (Book of the Key of Solomon),"(2008). Introductions by Hermann Gollancz and a Foreword by Stephen Skinner. Colin D. Campbell (Compiler), "A Concordance to the Holy Books of Thelema," (2008). Edited & With an Introduction by and a Foreword by Dr. Richard Kaczynski. pan.zos pagurus "A Book of Shadows," (2008). Frederick Hockley, "Occult Spells: A Nineteenth Century Grimoire," by Frederick Hockley, with an Introduction by Silens Manus (2009). Frederick Hockley, "The Rosicrucian Seer: Magical Writings of Frederick Hockley," Edited by John Hamill with additional material by R. A. Gilbert (2009). Aleister Crowley, Frank Bennett, C S Jones, & Others, "The Progradior Correspondence," (2009). Rosaleen Norton, "Thorn in the Flesh: A Grim-Memoire," Introduction by Keith Richmond. (2009). Colin D. Campbell, "The Magic Seal of John Dee: The Sigillum Dei Aemeth." (2009). Rosaleen Norton, "Three Macabre Stories," Introduction by Keith Richmond. (2010). Frederick Hockley, "Invocating by Magic Crystals and Mirrors," Introduction by R. A. Gilbert. (2010). Aleister Crowley and David Curwen, "Brother Curwen, Brother Crowley: A Correspondence," Edited by Henrik Bogdan. (2010) Phyllis Seckler, "The Thoth Tarot, Astrology & Other Selected Writings," Edited by Rorac Johnson, Gregory Peters, and David Shoemaker. (2010) Ida Craddock, "Lunar and Sex Worship," Edited and with an Introduction by Vere Chappell. (2010) "The Authentic Red Dragon (Le Véritable Dragon Rouge) ..... with.... The Black Hen (La Poule Noire) ...." Translated by Joshua A. Wentworth from the French Edition of 1521. Introduction by Silens Manus. (2011) Gerald Yorke, "Aleister Crowley, The Golden Dawn and Buddhism: Reminiscences and Writings of Gerald Yorke." (2011) Timothy d'Arch Smith, "The Times Deceas'd: The Rare Book Department of the Times Bookshop in the 1960's." (2011) References External links *The Teitan Press website Category:Publishing companies established in 1985 Category:Book publishing companies based in Illinois Category:Occult